


Latte Art

by Dae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Tony/Steve (best friends), Top Steve Rogers, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/pseuds/Dae
Summary: Steve, who was shy and a bit anxious, never thought he would fall for someone whose first words to him were, “Move, dumbass.”Bucky was annoyed, because nobody had a right to be that perfect.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 33
Kudos: 398





	Latte Art

**Inspiration**

* * *

“Tony, I hate to do this...” Steve Rogers, 25 and unemployed, started to say to his best friend, who knew very well that ‘hate’ was an understatement when it came to what he was about to ask. “But, maybe uh... if the offer still stood... maybe I wouldn’t mind taking that job you mentioned.”

Tony Stark, 23, multi-billion dollar business owner, entrepreneur and self-made genius, beamed like Steve had just given him the best news of the century.

But it wasn’t. It wasn’t a big deal at all, really. Tony recently purchased a coffee shop, because that was his _‘thing’_ now and had asked Steve if he wanted to work there. He didn’t need Steve to work there, but there was no other way to get his golden-boy best friend to accept any form of help. Steve was raised poor, had to deal with being orphaned just after his seventeenth birthday, was struggling to get through art school, which he couldn’t even start on time because he had taken a break after high school to save up tuition money, and even though his closest friend was a literal billionaire, he refused to accept any money from him.

Tony had tried using birthdays or Christmas as an excuse. Steve would just shake his head and give it back. There was one time Tony had even wired money directly into Steve’s account without his permission, and that didn’t go over well in the slightest. So, this was the next best thing. Tony was into coffee, he decided to purchase one of the local shops, and what do you know? There just happened to be a position begging to be filled.

Steve, being Steve, refused at first. He wasn’t looking for any handouts, and _boy_ was Tony tired of that line. But, Steve had also just gotten turned down from three other positions and, sooner or later, he would have to give in.

And give in is exactly what he did. Even if he looked increasingly uncomfortable about doing so.

They were hanging out in Steve’s studio apartment tucked in the slums of Brooklyn. Tony had been scrolling around on his Stark phone when Steve had sat beside him to give him the news.

“Thank God you came to your senses,” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

Steve shook his head, “This is only until the new semester starts and I can get back into the library.”

“Oh, of course,” Tony said, though there was a sly tinge to his voice that didn’t go unnoticed.

“And I don’t want you paying me more than necessary. Minimum wage is fine,” Steve said.

Tony scoffed at that, “Nobody is making minimum wage. You wanna make less than everyone?”

Steve’s face grew a bit red. He cleared his throat and shrugged, “Just... not more than anyone else. That’s all.”

“Mhm, yeah okay. No handouts, right?” Tony said with a grin.

Steve smiled back, “That’s right.”

Tony scoffed out good-naturedly, “Goody two shoes.”

“Jerk,” Steve grumbled back, but his smile was still playing at his lips.

This would be good. He just needed a job to get him through the summer, and save up a little more for the upcoming semester. He was nearly there, but he kept having to dip into his savings for rent, bills and food. Once school started he could go back to working at the library and he wouldn’t need to take any more favors. Because work or not, Tony was doing him a favor, and Steve hated that. Besides, he didn’t know the first thing about making coffee. He highly doubted they used Keurigs.

* * *

The uniform for the shop was fitting, but a little tight on him. Tony managed to find an extra-large shirt that didn’t suffocate Steve’s bulky frame. It made his waist look better than any other old shirt he owned did, so Steve wasn’t necessarily complaining. He wasn’t planning on finding a date while he worked, but there was no harm in looking good.The rest of the dress code called for black jeans, which he had exactly two pairs of and only one of them were presentable. And a blue apron with his name stitched into the right breast.

He showed up at the coffee shop 30 minutes early, hoping to watch his new coworkers while he worked up the nerve to tell them he didn’t know what a blonde espresso was.

Unfortunately, he was starting at noon, which was just after the morning rush, as Tony had put it. Meaning between 6 a.m. and 12 p.m., the shop is packed with caffeine starved students, corporate heads and homeless drifters. But after noon, the shop had a five-hour dry period that lasted until most working individuals were on their way home and dying for another boost of energy. Tony thought it would be good to start Steve out in a slot where he wouldn’t be bombarded with patrons right away, which was good. But that also meant the shop was mostly empty. Any thoughts of trying to get a head start on learning was shot down as he walked through the glass door.

Instantly, he was hugged by the warm smell of ground coffee beans and cedar. The shop itself was full of rustic wood furniture and natural colors. The counter and menu were accented with the same deep navy blue as their aprons, and it worked well to make sure the employees fit the motif. It was charming. Cute. And just as Steve predicted, there was only one customer in the shop. She sitting in the corner on her computer with some iced concoction clutched in her hand while she worked.

“You new here?” A woman with scarlet red hair and a honey-toned voice said to him from behind the counter. She wasn’t looking up, just tapping away at the register.

“Oh, uh. Me?” Steve knew it was a stupid question, but he’d suddenly gotten more nervous than he’d intended. It was always hard to talk to pretty girls, even if they never really did it for him,

“No, the guy behind you,” the woman said, and Steve looked back before he realized that was sarcasm. He heard the woman snort out a short laugh, and his cheeks felt even hotter as he turned back to face her. “Geez. What are you, an idiot?”

Steve cleared his throat and walked up to the register, trying not to let the insult get to him. “Sorry, no. No, I’m not. Just nervous is all,” he said and the woman, whose apron read ‘Natasha,’ leaned forward with her hands bracing the counter. She smirked up at him and Steve did his best to return her look with a shy smile of his own.

“Nervous about working here or because I’m just that beautiful?” She asked and Steve coughed because he’d somehow swallowed his tongue.

“Working here,” Steve said as he cleared his throat. “Not that you’re not, beautiful. You are! Very much so. Uhm, sorry. That sounded weird. I’ve just never worked at a coffee shop before,” he managed to get that all out without feeling too bad about putting his foot in his mouth, because Natasha looked nothing but humored.

“Right,” she said with a slow nod. “You’re Stark’s friend.”

“He told you about me?” Steve asked.

Natasha gave a shrug as her answer. “Get in here,” she motioned toward the swinging mini-door that separated the dining area from the work station. Steve pushed through with his legs and went to stand by Natasha at a safe distance. She went back to the register. He could now see she was counting the money in the drawer. She peeked at him, noticing how far away he was standing. She said, “I don’t bite.”

“Yes, she does,” another voice interrupted from the back, presumably where the break room and employee bathroom were. A man walked up with the top half of his apron folded over the bottom on his hips.

“You finished back there?” Natasha said, nodding toward where the guy had emerged.

He shrugged, “No, but I’m done for today.”

“Slacker,” Natasha quipped, despite the way the corners of her lips twitched up.

“Ah, you gonna fire me, Miss Romanoff?” The man said and Natasha made an exaggerated show of rolling her eyes. “I’ll keep the bed warm for you when I get home,” he winked and pinched at her side, receiving a playful slap on the wrist in return _. Okay,_ Steve thought, _they’re obviously a thing._

“Now, you’re fired,” Natasha joked.

“Fine by me. I heard Bucky and Tommy split up again. I’m tryna get out of here before I end up like last time. Who knew Bucky could be so sensitive? You know he—,” the man stopped abruptly and pointed to Steve. “Who’s this guy?”

“Oh, that’s uh...” Natasha turned and leaned close so she could read Steve’s apron. “Steven,” she said slowly. “Yeah, he’s Steven. That’s Clint.” She pointed to the man who’d been asking.

Clint stepped up and extended his hand for a shake. Steve smiled and said, “It’s just Steve. You can call me Steve, I mean,” and wanted to kick himself for always being so damn nervous.

Clint grinned up at him, “Alright, Steve.” They shook hands, and then Clint took a step back to give Steve a once over. “Jesus fuck, you’re huge. You one of those body builders, or something?”

Steve smiled and shook his head, “I just like to work out. But, uh, thanks?”

“Definitely a compliment,” Clint nodded, then let out a low whistle. “Better not try anything with my girl,” he nodded to Natasha, trying to sound serious, but Steve could tell it was mostly an act. “She’s all mine, you hear me?”

Steve chuckled and nodded, “Loud and clear.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Go,” she said, giving Clint a light push.

Clint laughed and obliged, leaving Natasha with a kiss on the cheek and a “Later, new guy!” to Steve before he exited.

Natasha watched him go with a fond smile playing at her lips. After a second, she said, “Don’t mind him. He’s an idiot.”

Steve laughed, “He seemed nice.”

Natasha turned her smile on him for a second, chuckled a bit, then shook her head. “You’re like a shy little boy in the body of a weight trainer.”

Steve felt himself blushing. He looked down at his feet and shrugged. “Don’t have many friends,” he admitted. “I never really have to interact with people at my other job.”

“Oh, yeah? Where’s that?” She was leaned up against the counter now, totally relaxed. It’d been twenty minutes and there still weren’t any new customers. That was sort of a relief. Steve tried to relax with her as he spoke.

“I work at my campus’ library. It’s closed during the summer though.”

“Ah, I see. So, Stark has you working here? I don’t get it though. There are other jobs hiring,” and it wasn’t like this coffee shop was the best thing since sliced cheese. He knew that. He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but there was something about the way Natasha looked at him that demanded honest answers.

“Interviews are hard for me,” he admitted, looking down again, because this was the longest he’d spoken to a girl that wasn’t his mom and that was just now dawning on him. “I just get really nervous and start bombing it. The only reason I got the campus library job is because the last librarian died.” He let out a deep sigh. “It’s bad. My uh, my nerves, I mean.”

Natasha was quiet for a long moment. So long that he thought maybe he’d said too much. Steve tore his eyes up from his beat up shoes to meet her calculating gaze. When he did, she was smiling. “So, you have social anxiety?”

Steve shrugged, “Something like that.”

“Mmh,” she hummed and nodded. “So, how the hell did you and Stark get so close? I mean, he’s the world’s youngest billionaire. You know that, right? “

Steve smiled, “Yeah, he’s something else. We uh...” he cleared his throat. “We grew up together. My mom used to work for his family. She was one of the maids. They let her bring me around when I was young, ‘cause I had a lot of health problems as a kid.” God, why the hell was he saying all that? He felt even more nervous, thinking Natasha was not here to listen to him vomit up his life story.

“Really?” she said with wide eyes, like she was truly invested. “So, you’ve known Stark your whole life?” Steve nodded and Natasha made a ‘huh’ noise. “So,” she started to say. “Shouldn’t you be, like... rich or something? I mean, your mom worked for the Stark family. Even as a maid that has to be—”

She was interrupted by the shop’s bell jingling. A pair of teens walked in talking to each other about lipstick or foundation; something that went on their face. Steve wasn’t so sure.

He stepped aside so that Natasha could man the register. He was glad for the distraction. He didn’t want to dive head first into why he wasn’t rolling in it, the way most people expected him to when they found out who his best friend was. Why most of his mother’s earnings went to his medical bills when he was younger. How her savings went to her medical bills when she’d gotten diagnosed. How she had to stop working when he was 14 and died three years later once the cancer consumed her. How he was on his own from then and didn’t want to take a freebie from his friend when he didn’t work for it.

He watched as Natasha rang up the pair’s order, then motioned for him to follow her toward the coffee machines.

“You know how to make an Americana?” Natasha asked as she pulled out two of the medium-sized cups.

Steve shook his head, “I don’t know what that is.”

Natasha snorted out a laugh, “You’re hopeless.”

She explained the drink, and he realized why she’d made that comment. It was just hot water and a shot of espresso. She walked him through the machine, how long to let the espresso drip, how hot the coffee should be. They had to make a new pot, so she walked him through that as well. At some point he’d pulled his small notepad from his back pocket to jot down notes. She gave it a look.

“What?” He asked, ignoring the way his neck grew hot.

“You’re taking notes?” She questioned, and her sarcasm was not lost on him this time.

He smiled and nodded, “So I don’t forget.”

Natasha laughed, “Oh, you precious thing.” She continued after that, making quick work of the drinks once the coffee was done brewing. She gave them to Steve to hand to the girls, and his hands only shook twice as he placed them in theirs.

He smiled and said, “Thank you. Have a nice day.”

The girls looked to each other, giggled, then gave an over-excited, “Bye!” in return.

Steve rose an eyebrow at them, noticing the way they kept looking back at him on their way out.

“Look at you, lady killer,” Natasha said, walking up to stand beside him. “Got yourself some admirers on your first day.”

Steve dipped his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m sure that wasn’t it.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment further.

They spent the next hour going over the register, how the thing that was just an iPad connected to a money drawer rotated. He’d seen her do it, and it looked simple enough. Once you selected the drinks, your rotate the screen to the customers, they paid, rotate it back to confirm and print the receipt, and then you’re done. It was the menu itself that was a headache.

Every drink was broken down to accommodate those who had specific requests. If they wanted soy milk, added flavors or extra shots of espresso. Steve was barely able to keep up. Three separate groups of customers came in during that time, and Natasha had even forced Steve to take one of their orders. Minor fumbling and a few button errors later, he got out of it relatively unscathed.

It was nearing 2 p.m. when Natasha said, “I’ve gotta use the bathroom. You won’t die up here if I leave you for five minutes, will you?”

Steve thought that he might, but he smiled and shook his head despite that.

She pulled off her apron and stuffed it under the counter before disappearing in the back. He decided to use this time to click around on the screen, attempting to memorize where things were. He’d just put in a caramel macchiato with almond milk and extra espresso (and was quite proud that he’d remembered how) when the shop’s door flew open. There were two patrons sitting at separate tables when the newcomer entered, and they all flinched from the sudden commotion.

The man who entered was wearing the same uniform as Steve and Natasha, so Steve knew he worked there. He was also rushing toward the counter like a bull seeing red. As he got closer, Steve noticed a few things. One, the man’s eyes were red around the edges like he’d been crying. Two, he was really well fit, and if Steve thought _he_ looked good in his uniform, it didn’t compare to how this guy looked. Three, the man was simply... gorgeous.

Steve felt himself staring with his mouth open, so he quickly clamped his jaw shut. An overwhelming bout of anxiety hit him, right in his stomach as the mystery man slammed through the separator and stepped closer.

But, then Steve was quickly brought back to reality. “Move, dumbass,” the man barked.

Steve jumped and moved to the side. The man huffed and closed in on the register so that he could type something in. Most likely, he was clocking in.

Once the man was done, he gripped the counter and let his head hang. A second later, his sniffled and lifted an arm to swipe at his eyes.

Steve looked up, to the side, down, then back up, fidgeting and working hard to find the right words to say. In the end, he settled on, “Are you okay?”

The man’s head snapped up to Steve, looking like he might bite him with the way he snarled at the question. “Why don’t you mind your own fucking business?” He pushed off the counter after that and stomped to the back.

In passing, Natasha walked by and was nearly run over by the man. “Jesus, Bucky,” she said, and something clicked in Steve’s head.

“Not now, Nat!” Bucky snapped, then a distant door closed.

Natasha walked up and patted Steve on the back, “Don’t mind him either. He’s not usually like that.”

Steve swallowed thickly and nodded. “That’s Bucky?”

Natasha nodded. “Yeah. He’s in this on again, off again relationship with this asshole guy named Tommy. Real fucking prick. I don’t know what Bucky sees in him. But, they’re off again, so steer clear if you can.”

“Does uhm... does Tommy work here?” Steve asked, hoping this wasn’t going to turn into that sort of workspace.

Natasha’s face scrunched, like his words gave her a bad taste in her mouth. “Hell no. Coffee shops are too low class for Tom. He’s older and wealthy and obviously wants Bucky for his looks. Bucky was just stupid enough to fall for him.” Steve could tell Natasha meant no harm. That her words weren’t out of real annoyance, but more so concern. “Oh!” She gave him a look. “You should probably call him James until he tells you otherwise. He doesn’t take too kindly to strangers.”

She stepped away to put her apron back on. Steve watched her and asked, “Are you two close?”

Natasha nodded while she crossed the strings behind her back, then tied them in the front. “He’s my best friend,” she said, and left it at that.

Bucky reemerged moments later, still looking pissed, but a bit more settled. He finally took the time to really look at Steve, and it made Steve burn up all over. He’d never had to confront the side of him that knew he was gay. He’d only said it once and that was during his first experiment with alcohol and a nagging Tony at his side. Tony already knew, but he wanted to hear Steve say it. But, there was never a time where he’d felt something close to real desire just by looking at someone. Tony was attractive, and also gay, but they’d grown up together. He felt more like Steve’s brother than anything else. But, Bucky—or James—was unlike anyone he’d ever laid eyes on. His sleepy eyes, that were still a bit red, his tight waist and broad shoulders, his messy chocolate brown hair and those large hands.

Steve didn’t realize he was staring, really staring, until Bucky said to Natasha, “So, who’s the idiot?”

Natasha laughed unexpectedly hard and shook her head. Steve immediately looked away to try to hide his red face.

“This is Steve. The one Stark was telling us about at the meeting,” Natasha said with a flick of her wrist.

Bucky sucked his teeth at that, “So, you’re the one with no experience?”

Steve coughed into his hand and nodded. “Uh, but I can learn—"

“Who the hell is supposed to take the time to teach you?” Bucky snapped right away.

Steve bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

“I’m teaching him, you dick. It’s fine. He’s a quick learner,” Natasha said, then positioned herself at the register when the door chimed to alert them of a new customer.

Steve lifted his head to give her a small smile and she winked in return.

Bucky grumbled something under his breath and started putting on his apron.

The woman who entered was in her forties. She ordered a mocha latte.

“Meathead, come here,” Bucky said, gesturing with a lazy hand toward Steve.

“Yes,” Steve said, stepping up.

“You know how to make a latte?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head.

Bucky listed out, “A mocha latte is two shots of espresso, chocolate syrup, steamed milk, light foam.”

“Oh! Okay,” Steve fumbled to retrieve his notebook. Bucky eyed it, but didn’t comment. Steve recited the list as he wrote it down, “Two shots of espresso, chocolate syrup... uh...”

Bucky groaned and shook his head. He was shucking milk around in a silver container when he barked out, “Pay attention. Look at me. What am I doing?”

Steve jumped a little at the tone, then looked down at the silver container. “Steamed milk, light foam!” he smiled to himself, jotting it down.

“Right,” Bucky said and rolled his eyes. He finished with the milk, poured it into the cup with the espresso, then the chocolate syrup. Lastly, he took the time to do a slow pour of milk over the light foam, crafting the face of a bunny into the drink. Steve thought his heart might melt at the sight of it.

“That’s uh...” he cleared his throat nervously, because the second he started to speak again, Bucky was quick to toss him a hard glare.

“That’s what?” Bucky said with unmasked heat in his voice.

“That’s cute. Uh, the drawing, I mean. It’s really cute,” Steve said quickly, pointing hopelessly at the latte art.

“Pfff,” Bucky closed his eyes and shook his head, then walked over to cap the drink and hand it over to the lady.

Steve wondered what he’d said wrong. He also wondered why Bucky took the time to draw that if the lady wasn’t even going to be able to see it.

When Bucky walked back he tapped Natasha’s hip so that he could get to the register. “Move fatty,” Bucky said, and she stuck her tongue out as she went, swiping a rag from behind the counter on her way. She left the work area to clean up the tables in the dining area. “Gimme your full name,” Bucky said to Steve, and Steve jumped a little.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” he said and Bucky let out a breathy laugh that sent a strange fluttering to Steve’s stomach.

“First and last would’ve been fine. Com’ere and put the last four of your social in. You filled out the paperwork we sent you, right?” Bucky gave him a look, like he better have filled out that fucking paperwork. Steve nodded quickly, thankful that he hadn’t forgotten.

He walked up and did as he was told. Bucky tapped ‘next’ on the screen, then shoved Steve out of the way and asked, “When’d you get here?”

“Maybe 12:30,” Steve said.

Bucky didn’t look up from the screen when he said, “You weren’t supposed to be here until 1.”

Steve shrugged, but didn’t say anything.

Once Bucky was finished on the tablet, he turned to Steve and said, “Okay, Stevie. I’m James, your manager. Don’t steal money. Don’t give out free drinks. The dress code is mandatory and if you’re more than thirty minutes late I’ll send your ass home. Got it?”

Steve swallowed and quickly nodded. Bucky huffed through his nose. Then, for a split second, Steve saw Bucky’s eyes dart down, then back up. It was quick, and Steve wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but it made his chest feel warm.

“Good,” Bucky finally said, then abruptly turned away.

* * *

They sent Steve home at 4. He wouldn’t be of any use once the afternoon rush hit, and with how anxious he was, Bucky was afraid the guy might have a panic attack on his first day. He snorted at the idea.

It was closing time now. Natasha walked up to Bucky after having cleaned up the dining area for the final time. Bucky was counting the money in the register when he heard her say, “So, Steve is a grade A hottie.”

Bucky shook his head, “Straight.”

Natasha gasped, “You think so?”

“Definitely. Guy looks like a typical jock,” Bucky said, then moved from counting twenties to counting tens.

“Doesn’t act like one, though,” Natasha pointed out.

“I’m not holding my breath,” he said and Natasha gave him a look. He didn’t even have to look up at her to know it was there.

“But, you do think he’s hot?” she asked with a sly tilt of her head.

“Very. But, straight. So, it doesn’t matter,” he finished with the drawer and pushed it closed. He didn’t want to think about Steve and his bright blue eyes and those pouty lips, or how he could barely hold eye contact without blushing, because Bucky wasn’t a dreamer. He also wasn’t in the game of turning straight men. He had bigger things to worry about. Like that fucker Tommy and the twink he’d caught him with last week.

Natasha seemed to read his mind. She let out a deep sigh and leaned against the counter. “You gotta let Tom go, Bucky.”

His nostrils flared. “I have,” he said, then turned to walk to the employee break room.

Natasha pushed off the counter to follow him. “You said that six months ago when you caught him in bed with someone else.”

“Yeah, well, this time I’m serious,” he said, stripping off his apron and tossing it into one of the chairs.

“You said that too,” she said and Bucky groaned.

“Nat, please. I’m done.” He paused for a second to think about his next words. “You know,” he started to say. “He texted me before I got here asking me to take him back.” And as much as it was painful to see at first, he was proud of himself for texting back a resolute: _‘Go fuck yourself.’_

Natasha’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Well, I’m guessing you didn’t say yes.”

“I didn’t,” he said with a forced smile.

“Good for you!” She cheered and slapped his shoulder. “Now, you should ask Steve for his number.” She took off her apron and threw it next to his. They grabbed their bags and started toward the exit.

“I already have his number. Manager, remember?” Bucky pointed out.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean.”

Bucky scoffed and shook his head, “Like I said, he’s straight. I don’t do straight men. That’s your thing.”

“Prude,” she joked, and he slapped her hip lightly.

They walked out into the warm night air. Bucky turned to lock up the store and asked, “Clint finish inventory?”

“Nope,” Natasha said.

“Lazy bastard,” Bucky shoved the keys into his pocket and they walked down the street to their apartment building. Natasha lived down the hall with Clint. Bucky lived alone; despite the multiple times he’d suggested to Tommy that they move in together. They’d been going around in circles for four years now. Whenever Bucky thought Tommy had changed, Tommy just managed to prove him wrong.

“Clint was actually afraid you’d give him another black eye,” she said, and Bucky actually felt a bit bad when she mentioned that. A definite low point in his life.

Despite that, he grumbled, “He was out of line.”

Natasha nodded, “He knows that now. But you didn’t have to punch him for it.” Bucky knew that too.

It was the last break up with Tommy. Clint had made some comment about Bucky needing to man up. _‘Have some self-respect,’_ he’d said. And yeah, Bucky felt like shit every time he caught Tommy cheating. Like, no shit, he should’ve known that would happen when it wasn’t the first, second, third, or fourth time already. Eight times now and Bucky was still going back. This time had to be different. He wouldn’t take Tommy back even if he begged. Because Bucky _did_ have respect for himself. And no amount of good he saw in Tommy could outweigh the bad.

* * *

Steve was scheduled to work the next three days for his training. Three hours each shift. Bucky wasn’t sure what it was about the muscular blonde that bothered him so much.

A part of it was definitely this inherent innocence Steve seemed to exude. He was like the Mother Theresa of Boy Scouts. He was shy and a bit awkward, and would flinch every time Bucky shouted at him for fucking up a drink. Bucky refused to believe that shit was cute in the slightest.

Another part of it was Steve’s overall looks. Like, who did this guy think he was? He was tall, had zero body fat, the type of hips and shoulders Bucky just wanted to climb, a perfect jawline, hair that was dying to be yanked and pulled, and an ass that was thick and rounded in all the right ways. That sweet, shy attitude of his just made things worse. Did he know what he looked like?

“You’re drooling,” Natasha said to Bucky on the fifth day since Steve started. His first official day. Steve was wiping down a table and looking so focused. As if his life depended on the cleanliness of it.

Bucky had been leaning over the counter watching him and when he heard Natasha’s words. He quickly straightened and glared at her. She gave him a knowing look, shrugged, then walked off to fill the mini fridge with an assortment of milks.

“I’m going on my break,” she said once she was finished.

“Whatever, loser,” Bucky grumbled and she pinched his cheek before disappearing to the back.

A group of college-aged girls walked in. A few of them were blatantly staring at Steve. He didn’t even notice they were there.

Bucky went over to the register to take their orders.

After accepting the cash, he turned to prepare their drinks. He heard the voices over his shoulder as he went through the motions.

“Uhm, hi. You work here?” One of the girls said.

“Oh. Yes. Yeah, I do. Uh, did you want to, uhm, sit here?” Steve stammered out. Bucky chuckled to himself at the awkwardness in his tone.

“Sure!” another female voice said. “Do you go on break soon?”

Steve cleared his throat. “No, I already took it.”

“Awe, that’s too bad,” the first girl said.

“Oh... Sorry?” Steve said and Bucky snorted out another bit of laughter.

“It’s okay! Maybe we could give you our numbers and you can call us sometime? We could all hang out, or something?” The girl’s voice dropped into this sweet, ‘seductive,’ version of itself, and Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes at it.

“No, thank you,” Steve said and the girl immediately gasped. Bucky’s hand flew up to cover his mouth before he shocked himself with his own laughter.

Minutes later, the drinks were ready, topped with his art that nobody cared about, but he didn’t care because it was fun. He handed them over and almost laughed again when he saw the way the four girls were glaring as Steve sheepishly walked his way behind the counter.

“Have a nice day,” Bucky said, but the girls hardly registered his words as they snatched up their drinks and stomped out.

Guess they decided not to sit in.

Steve was fiddling with his apron when Bucky turned his head to look at him. “They were cute,” Bucky said as nonchalantly as possible.

“Huh?” Steve looked up. “Oh, them? Yeah, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you get their numbers? They all looked pretty interested,” Bucky pressed.

Steve bit his lip and shrugged. Bucky hated when he did that. He always felt himself shift in his pants at the sight of Steve’s plump bottom lip being abused by those perfect teeth. Shit, he needed to get laid.

“God, are you always so shy? It’s weird, you know. Being like 7-feet-tall, _and_ shy.”

Steve gave him a small smile and shrugged, “I’m only 6 foot 2.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Not the point, dummy.”

Steve fiddled with his apron a bit longer before he finally stopped, dropped it and said, “I’m not comfortable talking to new people,” like that was some great revelation.

Bucky laughed, “Yeah, no shit. Is Stark your only friend?”

Steve seemed to stiffen. “No,” was his short reply.

“Huh,” was Bucky’s response.

Steve shuffled his feet before he continued, “I have a friend named Sam, and one named Rhodey, but they moved away. So, uh. I don’t see them much, is all.”

Bucky smirked at him, “And you’re sure they’re not made up? Imaginary friends don’t count, Steve.”

Steve’s face grew red, but he let out this rare sort of genuine laugh that made Bucky fucking hate himself because he actually _swooned_.

“Yeah,” Steve said, still smiling despite his reddening face. “They’re real. I promise.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky said with a small smile.

The door to the shop swung open and Bucky groaned.

“Hey, party people! How’re you treating my best friend?” Tony said as he strode through.

Bucky looked to Steve and was shocked to see the man grinning.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve said, coming around the counter and giving Tony a tight hug. Bucky didn’t know why watching them greet each other pissed him off so much. Maybe it was that hug, or the way Tony kissed Steve’s cheek before letting go. And it’s like, get a fucking room. Steve _would_ be the type of straight that lets their gay friends kiss his cheek because he’s one of those soft, precious little angels that doesn’t see the harm in it. Bucky shook his head at the thought, and he hated himself just a little bit more.

“Hey, James,” Tony turned to him and smiled. Bucky didn’t bother returning the gesture. He didn’t hate Tony; he was just pissed off in general now. And he also didn’t really know Tony. He’d bought the shop off the last owner barely two months ago. He’d only been in the shop twice before now.

“Stark,” was Bucky’s short greeting, then he turned to wipe down the counter.

“I’m gonna borrow my pal here,” Tony said, not really giving Bucky room to argue. And how could he, anyway?

Regardless, Bucky shrugged and said over his shoulder, “Whatever. It’s slow.”

Tony wrapped his arm around Steve’s and pulled him to a table away from the counter toward the entrance.

* * *

“Why’re you here, Tony?” Steve asked once they were seated, though he was happy to see his friend. Especially after having spent nearly a week straight of working here with all new people and having to talk to customers and act like his heart didn’t feel two sizes too big when Bucky laughed at something he said.

“Just here to check and see if you were having a meltdown, or whatever,” Tony said with a teasing grin, but Steve could see in Tony’s eyes that there was some truth to that statement.

Steve smiled softly, “I’m fine. Really. Things are great here. Everyone’s treating me real nice.” Well, not necessarily.

Clint and Natasha always seemed to have his back. They’d jump in if he was having trouble talking to a customer, or try to include him whenever things were slow and they were talking about something pop culture or music related.

Bucky was... well, he wasn’t mean, per se. Not like that first day when Steve thought Bucky might reach into his pants and yank his balls off if Steve looked at him the wrong way. But, Steve didn’t mind it so much. He’d hate to admit that he was some sort of masochist, but Bucky’s grumpy disposition and near-constant scowl was sort of cute. And it made the times when he’d smile or laugh feel all the more charming. Plus, Steve had officially upgraded from James to Bucky status. So, there was that.

“Hello, space cadet. You there?” Tony said with a hand waving in front of Steve’s face. It was then that he’d realized his eyes had drifted over to watch Bucky. Focused on the muscles of his arms as he wiped down the counter. The way they squeezed and undulated.

He’d also taken a little too long to look away and back at Tony, and of course his genius friend would catch him red-handed.

“Ah-ha,” Tony pointed at Steve’s face, then leaned in close. “You’ve got a thing for Barnes, don’t you?”

Steve felt like his face might catch on fire. He cleared his throat, “He doesn’t like me too much.” It wasn’t an exact answer, but Tony knew him well enough to read between the lines.

Tony scoffed and waved a dismissive hand, “No surprise there, sport. I don’t think he likes anyone but Natasha. Maybe Clint. I mean, hell, I don’t know the guy very well, but he seems like a hard nut to crack.”

“He’s uh... really attractive. Don’t you think?” Steve looked over at Bucky again and felt his lips curling up when Natasha came from the back off her break and immediately got swiped with the rag in Bucky’s hand.

Tony looked over his shoulder at the man in question, then back at Steve. “Definitely hot. I didn’t know he was your type, Stevie. You never told me that was your type. I coulda set you up.”

Steve shook his head, “No. I don’t think I’ll ask him out.”

Tony’s mouth fell open, “Uh. Why not?”

Steve shrugged, “Like I said, he doesn’t like me like that.”

“Okay, maybe he doesn’t like you, but he might be willing to get to know you,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, you’re fucking gorgeous, Steve.”

“I don’t know. I’d be fine if I could just be his friend, you know?” Steve said, brushing off the compliment like he usually did.

Tony sighed, “You’ll never get laid with that attitude.”

Steve smiled and shook his head, “I’ll be fine. It’s not like I know what I’m missing.”

“See? That’s your problem. If you knew, you’d never second guess asking a guy like Barnes out. Young, hot, single. Wait. He’s single, right?” Tony tilted his head.

Steve was hesitant before he answered, “Y-yeah, I think so.”

Tony’s head cocked back, “You think so?”

Steve shrugged. “There’s a guy he just broke up with. But, Natasha thinks they’ll get back together. So, I don’t know.”

Tony slapped his hand down on the table, and Steve flinched because now Bucky and Natasha were looking at them curiously. “See! You can’t waste any more time,” Tony said, and his voice was so loud, Steve tensed.

It got even worse when Bucky came around the counter and walked up to them. “Mind keeping it down?” he said, and it was sort of funny coming from manager to owner.

Tony didn’t seem to mind. He turned toward Bucky and said, “Steve likes someone—"

“Tony stop,” Steve pleaded, sinking lower in his chair.

“—and he’s afraid to ask them out. But, I’m trying to tell him to go for it,” Tony said, shaking his fist like he really meant it.

Steve was suddenly afraid to look up at Bucky. When he somehow managed, he was faced with a half-perplexed, half-cold look. It was confusing and made the prospect of asking him out seem impossible.

“Don’t you think he should go for it?” Tony pressed, and Bucky’s cold eyes landed on him next. Tony, for whatever reason, wasn’t in the least bit phased.

Bucky cleared his throat, looked back to Steve, and said, “I need you back behind the counter.” Then he walked away.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. When he looked back at Steve, Steve was covering his face with a hand, while the other hand rested on his stomach full of nerves.

“He hates me,” Steve decided.

Tony laughed and got up. “You’ve obviously got a lot to learn, Stevie.”

Steve looked up with a scrunched brow. “What do you mean?” He asked, but Tony just shook his head and made his way toward the door.

“I’ll call you later, ‘kay?” Tony said.

“‘Kay,” Steve mimicked. Then Tony was gone.

* * *

Bucky’s demeanor toward Steve was off for the rest of the shift. Steve, for the life of him, couldn’t understand why.

But things went back to normal after that. He was off the next three days, and when he came back, Bucky was back to his usual self. Which meant he was still making fun of Steve for being shy and awkward, but also laughing when Steve said something offhanded that was apparently funny.

And over two weeks’ time, Steve had sort of gotten the hang of things. He could take orders without stammering through. He was making most of the drinks. He’d even tried his hand at the latte art. Bucky would always stand and watch him over his shoulder, laughing about how ‘the art school student sucked at it.’ He’d watch Bucky do it sometimes too, and try not to think about the way Bucky’s aftershave smelled.

Natasha and Clint seemed to genuinely like having him around. Natasha informed him of Wednesday game nights, which happened after the store closed. Clint would bring beer and cards. They’d close the blinds and sit around at one of the larger tables playing different games, drinking and talking about whatever popped up. Steve mostly sipped at his beer and listened. Every now and then he’d smile or laugh at something, but he realized he didn’t have much to add to the table.

Well, until the third week of this ritual and Clint had asked Steve, “You ever date anyone?”

Steve looked up at him. He’d been eyeing the neck of his beer bottle and trying not to stare at Bucky. And now they were all staring at him. He gulped down the thick lump in his throat, did his best to smile naturally and answered, “Nope.”

“Nah, no way! Not with your looks,” Clint said, gesturing toward him with his beer.

Steve laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Never really had much time for dating. And uh, you guys know by now I’m not the most sociable.”

“What about sex?” Natasha said, then jumped like something had hit her from under the table. She glared over at Bucky, who was glaring back. After a moment, she turned her prying eyes back on Steve. “Well?”

Steve cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Jesus, really? How old are you?” Clint asked.

Steve’s face felt hot. “Twenty-five,” he answered in a low voice.

Clint let out a whistle and shook his head. “I figured hanging around Stark woulda made you more promiscuous by association,” he said jokingly.

Steve smiled and looked down at his drink while he spoke, “He introduced me to people, but they all sort of thought I was too... uh... quiet.” When he looked back up, Natasha was giving him puppy dog eyes.

“You sweet thing,” she cooed and Steve chuckled at her for it.

“Is that a compliment?” Steve asked.

Bucky got up. Steve jumped at his sudden movement. Bucky made his way behind the counter. “Gotta take a piss,” he said, then disappeared.

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed. He looked to Natasha and Clint, who were looking at each other like they had a shared secret. “Is he okay?” Steve decided to ask.

Natasha looked to him and smiled, “Oh, yeah. I’ll go check on him to make sure, though.” She got up and left Clint and Steve alone at the table.

Clint started talking about his archery classes and Steve just smiled and listened.

* * *

Bucky was leaning against the wall in the bathroom when Natasha came in.

“What the hell is up with you?” She asked, sounding like she could laugh at any minute.

Bucky ignored her obvious amusement. He pulled his fingers through his hair and squeezed. “God, I want him to fuck me.”

Natasha’s eyes grew wide. Then she really did burst out into a fit of laughter. “Excuse me?” she said.

“Steve Rogers, that perfect little asshat out there. I want him, Nat. It’s driving me insane,” he said. Natasha looked down and saw exactly what Bucky was talking about indicated by the growing bulge straining against his work jeans. Bucky angled his body away when he noticed her looking.

“Well, ask him out already,” Natasha said with a wave of her hand. “The guy looks at you like you’re perfect. And, I’m sorry to say this. I love you, Buck. But you are not perfect.” She started laughing again and Bucky made a face at her.

“Ha. Ha,” he mocked dryly, then got back to the problem at hand. “I am not asking that man out. He is a straight, virgin, and acts like a perfect fucking angel. I’m not having angel boy reject me. And for the record, he looks at everybody like that.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “I’m not so sure he’s straight.”

“Oh, come on. He and Tony were talking about some girl he liked not too long ago,” Bucky argued.

“I mean,” she shrugged. “Did they say it was a girl, or did you imagine that?”

Bucky thought hard about it. He couldn’t really remember. All he remembered was the irrational bout of anger he’d felt at the time. “I’m pretty sure they did,” Bucky said, sounding not so sure at all.

Natasha huffed and crossed her arms. “Well, whatever it was, what’s the harm in asking?”

“I’m his boss, for one. And could you imagine such a sweet fucker like him rejecting someone? It would be the nicest rejection on earth. I don’t want to be nice-rejected, Nat. Just thinking about it pisses me off.”

Natasha turned that over in her head for a second, then said, “Oof, you gotta point there.”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. Doesn’t look too good when you picture it, does it?”

Natasha laughed and then said in a soft voice, “I-I’m sorry, Bucky. Uh, I don’t like men that way. I hope that’s okay. I still wanna be friends, you know? Uh... if you want, that is. I’m sorry. I really like you.”

Bucky stared at her for a long moment, and she just started laughing even harder. “I hate you,” he grumbled, and she nearly fell to the floor.

At least his boner was gone.

* * *

Steve was feeling good when he went into work at the start of his fourth week at the coffee shop. It was a sunny, warm day and he felt more at ease behind the counter now that he knew all the drink recipes and procedures by heart. It helped that Bucky would be there too. The man was rarely off, and when he was Steve didn’t feel too bad because Natasha and Clint were fun to work with. But, it definitely wasn’t the same.

He pushed through the door to the coffee shop, a small smile lingering on his lips as he did, but froze almost immediately.

A man he’d never seen before was leaning over the counter in front of Bucky. And though the angle was bad, Steve could tell the two of them were kissing.

Steve cleared his throat loudly; with a certain amount of arrogance he hadn’t even known existed in him.

Bucky slowly pulled away from the man and wiped his lips. The man looked over his shoulder at Steve and smiled. Steve sat there wondering if the ache in his chest was the feeling of his heart slowly pulling apart into pieces, or if he had indigestion.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky said, and it was his voice that propelled Steve forward. That reminded Steve his legs still worked.

“Uh, hey,” Steve said. His lips twitched up in a futile attempt at a smile as he approached the pair.

Closer now, he could see that the man was about an inch shorter than him. His hair was dirty blonde, swept back and styled. He was also wearing an expensive suit that could rival Tony’s.

“This is Tommy,” Bucky said with a hand toward his supposed ex. Back together, Steve assumed. Natasha was right after all.

“Hi, Steve. Nice to meet you,” the man—Tommy—said with an outstretched hand. Steve’s hand shook when he went to grip it.

“You too,” he said quietly, then quickly let go. He started on his way behind the counter, while Tommy’s attention went back to Bucky.

“I’ll see you tonight then?” Tommy said.

“Yeah. Tonight,” Bucky replied. Then there was the wet sound of a kiss, and Tommy was gone.

Steve was adjusting his apron when Bucky turned to him and spoke, “Sorry about that.”

Steve shrugged, “Glad you got back together.” He looked up at Bucky and saw him raise an eyebrow and cock his head to the side. The frown pulling at Bucky’s lips didn’t go unnoticed either.

“You are?” Bucky asked quietly.

Steve nodded, “If you are.” With that, the conversation ended. It was just the two of them working that day, and the atmosphere had never felt so stiff.

* * *

“You imbecile,” Natasha said as they cleaned up after a busy shift. Steve was off that day, thank God. It had been a week since he’d walked in on Bucky kissing Tommy, and the atmosphere never seemed to get better after that. And even if that might have given Bucky some dangerous ideas, he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Maybe Steve was just increasingly uncomfortable with PDA. It wouldn’t surprise him.

“It’s different, Nat. We’re just screwing around. It’s not official,” Bucky reasoned.

Natasha threw her rag down in frustration and propped her hands up on her hips. Bucky paused to look up at her.

“What?” he snapped when she didn’t say anything right away.

“You’re a dumbass,” she said and he rolled his eyes.

“Gee, thanks,” he said, and went back to cleaning up the counter.

“Yesterday, Steve looked like he was about to cry,” Natasha said and Bucky scoffed.

“He always looks like that.”

“You’re a dumbass,” she said again.

Bucky groaned.

* * *

The next week was better. Steve seemed back to his usual awkward self, not the kicked puppy sort of awkward that made working with him feel like pulling teeth. Bucky wasn’t sure what changed, but when Steve came in one day he’d just smiled like everything was normal again. So, Bucky wrote everything he’d might’ve thought about Steve being jealous, or sad, or whatever about his relationship with Tommy as a fluke.

That week, on a nasty day full of rain and deep, gray clouds, the store was practically empty.

Natasha was off and Clint was in the back on his phone. Bucky and Steve decided to experiment with latte art.

“What is that even supposed to be?” Bucky asked, tilting his head at the abstract drawing.

“A dog,” Steve said in all seriousness. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re fucking with me. A dog?” Bucky pointed at it, and Steve tilted his head this time.

“You don’t think it looks like a dog?” Steve asked through his own smile and Bucky laughed even harder.

“Do _you_ think it looks like a dog?” Bucky challenged and Steve did one of those laughs that made Bucky’s stomach flip.

“No,” Steve shook his head. “I don’t.”

Bucky shoved Steve’s shoulder playfully, and Steve bumped their hips together, and it felt so oddly comfortable.

“Okay, watch this,” Bucky said, going to his own prepared drink. He grabbed the foamy milk, tilted the cup and slowly poured it in. With a few steady motions, he was able to create a lotus flower.

“Wow,” Steve said, like it was his first time seeing this. It wasn’t. “You’re so good at this.”

“Yeah, and you suck big time,” Bucky said.

“I do,” Steve said through a soft laugh. “Why do I suck so badly at it? I swear I’m a good drawer.”

Bucky smiled and said, “Let me see.”

“Huh?” Steve blinked.

“Let me see. I know you brought your sketchbook. You always bring that fucking sketchbook,” Bucky didn’t know why, but he was starting to feel a bit nervous about asking.

Steve stared for a long while, then shrugged. “Okay. Yeah, sure,” he said, then went to the back to grab it.

Bucky stood there beating himself up while he was alone. “God, what the fuck am I doing?” He had to wonder.

When Steve came back, he immediately handed the tattered book over. Bucky examined the outside a bit, then pulled it open and flipped through the pages.

They really were good. Amazing, to be honest. The detail was incredible. Some pages were full landscapes. Others were animals. Birds, dogs, cats, all in their natural habitat or sleeping. There were people too. Lots of sketches of Tony, which wasn’t a big surprise. There was an unfamiliar face on the next page, so Bucky pointed at it and asked. “Who’s that?”

Steve shifted, looking uncomfortable, but less from the question and more because Bucky was looking at his work. It was obvious. Steve answered, “That’s my friend, Sam.”

“Ah,” Bucky nodded. “The imaginary one?” Steve laughed and shook his head.

“He’s very real,” Steve said. Then, he reached forward and flipped the page. Bucky tried very hard to ignore how their fingers touched, or the electricity that shot up from the contact. Steve pulled his hand away, cleared his throat and said, “That’s Rhodey.”

Bucky looked at the sketch of the man for a while, taking in his features, then flipped over to the next few pages. “Guess you weren’t lying,” he said with a sly smile, and Steve returned it with a smile of his own.

Toward the middle, the sketches seemed more current. There were sketches of the coffee shop. Sketches of patrons sitting and sipping. And then there were a couple of Natasha and Clint. Some together and some separate. Bucky noticed right away that there were none of him, and his heart felt heavy at the realization.

“I didn’t make the cut?” he asked in his best attempt at sounding casual and Steve jumped at the accusation.

“Oh, no, it’s not that. It’s just uh...” he was suddenly looking around, anywhere but at Bucky.

Bucky sighed and slapped the book shut. Put out, he handed it back and said, “I’m gonna take a break.”

He didn’t come back for thirty minutes. When he did, that weird atmosphere was back. They worked the rest of the shift in relative silence. Only three people came in during that time. Bucky wished they’d just continued with the latte art and that he hadn’t asked to see that damn book.

* * *

A few days later Tony came back to the shop with a moving truck and a crew of men. He told them all that he wanted to ‘spice up the joint.’ And by that, he meant removing a few of the tables and replacing them with couches. It was a nice touch, Bucky had to admit.

Once the moving people where gone, Tony pulled Steve to one of the couches to talk. Bucky was standing at the register, trying not to watch them. Trying not to read their lips.

“Isn’t she lovely?” Natasha started to sing. Bucky closed his eyes and groaned. “Isn’t she wonderful?”

“Get a life,” Bucky said, his eyes still closed.

Natasha laughed and quipped back, “Grow a pair.”

* * *

Another game night came around and this time they decided to utilize the couches. Everyone was on their third beer except for Steve. He could never quite make it past the first one. They were playing poker, but Steve decided to sit out that round.

These nights seemed to be the ones where they decided to grill Steve with the harder questions. Maybe it was unintentional. This time it was:

“So, where’re your parents?” Natasha had asked.

Steve stiffened a bit, but realized he’d never told them much, other than that his mom worked for the Starks. “My dad died when I was a baby. My mom died 8 years ago.”

They went quiet. Bucky with his cards held up to his face, but staring at Steve, who was to his right. Natasha looked like she was about to put a card down, but froze at his answer. Clint was watching him while he drank a bit of his beer. Once he swallowed, he said, “Good going, Nat.”

Natasha pouted and glared at Clint, then looked at Steve and said, “Sorry.”

Steve smiled and tried to make it look easy. He said, “It’s alright.”

“If it makes you feel any better, we’re all sort of orphans,” Clint said. He pointed at Natasha and Bucky. “These two met in a foster home.” He pointed a thumb at himself, “And my parents are so old they barely remember who I am. They’re stuck in a nursing home in Manhattan.”

Steve smiled, “That doesn’t really make me feel any better.” It was meant to be a joke. And they laughed, which felt nice. It also seemed like the perfect opportunity to turn the conversation around. Nobody seemed too invested in the card game either.

“What about that mystery girl we hear you’ve got a crush on? You ever end up asking her out?” Natasha said, and this time she gave Bucky a pointed look.

Bucky grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms.

Steve looked around at them, squinted his eyes, then asked, “What mystery girl?”

Bucky chimed in with a dismissive wave of his hand, “It was a while ago.”

“What was?” Steve was getting even more confused. He was certain there was no mystery girl.

Bucky let out a heavy sigh and scratched at his hair. “The girl you and Stark were talking about.”

“What girl?” Steve face twisted even further.

Bucky was starting to look irritated. “Jesus Christ, Steve. The girl Stark was saying you should ask out. You don’t remember that?”

Steve thought about it. And really thought about it, because there couldn’t have been a girl. No, but he did sort of remember Tony making a fuss. Then Bucky walking over, and...

His mouth spread into an ‘O’ shape.

“Ladies and gentlemen, he remembers,” Clint said as he gestured to Steve’s face.

And then Steve laughed, and that seemed to throw them all off. He waved his hand and shook his head, “No, that wasn’t it.”

“What?” Bucky said plainly, like he thought Steve was being ridiculous.

Steve let his laughter die down, before he said, “I’m gay.”

There was a crash. The very distinct sound of a bottle breaking. Steve jumped at the noise.

“Shit,” Bucky hissed. They all turned to see him get up and wipe at his pants where they covered his shins. Steve looked down and saw the broken glass that used to be Bucky’s beer bottle. “Sorry, I need to clean that up,” Bucky said, then walked off to grab the broom and dustpan from the back.

Natasha was the first to speak while he was gone. “You’re gay?” she asked.

Steve rubbed at his neck and nodded.

A moment passed before Clint said, “Well, I’ll be damned.”

* * *

Bucky realized something after the very shocking news of a certain someone’s sexual orientation.

He fucking hated Steve Rogers.

He hated him because he was this perfect little creature. Always so polite and kind, and now all Bucky could think about were those plump lips wrapped around his dick, those large hands all over his body, and how it would feel to sit down on Steve’s cock and watch those perfect blue eyes dilate with pleasure.

Okay, maybe he hated himself more than anything.

Tommy wasn’t even on his radar anymore, which was insane, because before Steve everything was about Tommy. Eventually, Bucky had stopped going over. Then, he’d stopped texting. And then Tommy stopped too. It finally felt over. For once, he didn’t feel like their relationship ending meant the end of the world as he knew it, and that was something in and of itself.

But then, his thoughts started to turn. Why wouldn’t Steve tell them he was gay earlier? Was Steve not attracted to him? Was he not Steve’s type? Why the hell wasn’t he in that fucking sketchbook?

And when his thoughts dug too deep into the reasons Steve may have kept his orientation a secret, it just pissed Bucky off. He’d end up drinking himself stupid and passing out in front of his television.

It was another slow and rainy day when Bucky had a shift alone with Steve. Natasha left early when she realized she wouldn’t have much to do. Steve was practicing his latte art while Bucky counted the register before it was time to leave.

“Hey Buck, what do you think?” Steve said, backing away from the drink and swooping his hand toward it like it was a prize. Bucky found himself smiling as he closed the register and walked over.

It wasn’t anything in particular. Just a swirling pattern that was actually pretty beautiful. Bucky couldn’t help himself.

He stuck his finger into the middle of it, totally destroying the art. Steve gasped. Bucky lifted his hand to flick the remnants of coffee at Steve’s shocked face.

“Not bad, Stevie,” he said, then stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked, and—holy hell, what the fuck was he doing?

Steve’s face changed into something else. Nervous, maybe. He swallowed, then smiled and looked down. “Thanks, jerk,” he said, nudging Bucky lightly with his elbow.

Bucky scoffed out a laugh and stuck his finger out at Steve. “Wanna taste?” He joked. And really, it was a joke. He in no way expected Steve to do anything with that finger.

So, when Steve grabbed his hand and opened his mouth, Bucky felt both cold and hot all over. And then those lips wrapped around his finger and—Jesus Christ.

Bucky bit his lip harshly as he watched Steve’s lips pull back, feeling the suction and his tongue as he did. All of a sudden, Bucky couldn’t breathe.

Steve let go of his hand, and now his entire face was red. “Sorry,” he said, and there was that sheepish smile lingering on his lips that Bucky couldn’t resist even if he tried. Steve started to turn away, maybe to go back to practicing, Bucky didn’t know. He didn’t really care, either.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s wrist and pulled him back. Steve’s eyes widened.

“Bucky, hey. I’m sorry if I over—,” Bucky didn’t want to hear it. He laced his hand through the back of Steve’s hair and pulled him down to cram their lips together.

It was awkward at first. Slow and full of teeth because Steve clearly didn’t know what to do with them, but God it was perfect.

Bucky stroked his hand down the side of Steve’s face and pressed his thumb against Steve’s bottom lip to get him to open up a bit more. He did. So, Bucky sucked at Steve’s upper lip, then the bottom. He rolled his tongue against it, nipped at it with his teeth, and nearly fainted when he heard the way Steve moaned into his mouth. Bucky felt his hips move on their own, circling against Steve’s and feeling the pressure returned.

But, then Steve sucked in a breath and gently pushed him away, and Bucky wanted to scream.

Steve was letting out soft breaths, his lips were wet and red and all Bucky wanted to do was close the distance again.

“Wait,” Steve said through a breath. “What’s happening right now?”

Bucky almost laughed. He didn’t. But, almost. “I kissed you,” he said like it was obvious.

Steve chuckled and nodded, “You did.”

“You kissed me back,” Bucky pointed out next.

Steve nodded again, “Yeah. Yeah, I did. I wanted to.”

Bucky smiled. His chest felt like it was swelling. “I uh... I like you a lot,” Bucky finally admitted.

Steve’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Well, yeah. Why else would I kiss you, dumbass?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve’s eyebrows knitted together when he asked, “What about Tommy?”

“We’re done. I ended it.”

“How come?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Bucky was starting to get frustrated. Why couldn’t they just go back to kissing?

“Because I really like you, Bucky. And I’ve never done this before. I’ve never liked anyone like this. I’ve never kissed anyone like this. And I—,” Steve looked down. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

Bucky could’ve melted to the floor. Who in the hell thought it would be a good idea to put something so precious in this world? Who in their right mind would think this world was good enough? Bucky realized then that he’d been such an idiot.

If anyone was the dumbass, it was definitely Bucky.

“Steve,” Bucky said. He placed a hand on either side of Steve’s face and gently lifted it so he could see those blue eyes staring helplessly back at him. He shook his head, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve’s face did something amazing then. His lips broke out into a wide smile, his eyes damn near sparkled and his face seemed to glow.

Bucky started to smile along with him, because the feeling was contagious. Steve grabbed at Bucky’s hips and pulled them together. Bucky pulled them the rest of the way, and suddenly they were kissing again. Bucky’s knees felt weak. He didn’t remember kissing Tommy feeling this good. He could feel it in all the nerves—in all the cells—in his body, igniting with electricity.

But then he remembered where they were, and that despite the time and the lack of customers, the door was unlocked and the blinds were still open.

Bucky reluctantly pulled away and said, “Hold on.” He walked around the counter and hurried over to the door. He locked it, then went over to the large windows and closed the blinds. “Come over here,” he said as he went over to one of the couches.

Steve went over, taking off his apron on the way. Bucky followed suit. When Steve was close, Bucky instructed him to sit on the couch. So, he did.

Bucky looked down at him as he removed his shirt. Steve was wiping his hands on his pants, probably sweating. “You’ve never done this, right?”

Steve shook his head quickly. “I’ve never done anything,” he admitted with a shy chuckle. Bucky felt himself let out a low growl at the prospect, but did his best to reign himself in.

This was bad. He knew he should’ve taken things slow, but now he was hard. So hard that he was feeling a bit lightheaded. And he’d waited two months for this. Enough was enough.

“Take off your shirt,” he instructed next. Steve fumbled a bit, struggling to get it untucked from his pants, but eventually managed to pull it over his head. Bucky bit his lip as he looked over the thick line of muscles, the way they curved, the way they tightened every time Steve inhaled. “Do you want to touch me?” Bucky said, and he barely recognized his voice as it came out. It was skewed and husky, thick with all the desire that had built up.

Steve’s mouth was hanging open just slightly when he looked up and gave a slow nod in affirmation.

Bucky stepped up and stood directly in front of where Steve sat. He started undoing his pants and said, “Let me know if it’s too much.” He unzipped and pulled his pants and briefs down just enough so that his dick sprung forward. It was swollen and twitching, dying to be touched.

Steve gulped at the sight of it. “You want me to... touch it?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes, Steve,” Bucky breathed out. “I want you to touch it.”

Steve nodded again, then moved a shaky hand forward. A tense few seconds passed before his hand gripped around the base of Bucky’s cock. Bucky hissed at the contact, resisting the urge to thrust his hips upward. Steve’s eyes peeked up, then down at the organ in his hand. He gave it an experimental stroke.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned and Steve froze.

“Was that bad?” he asked. Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

“Keep going,” he encouraged with a short nod. Steve nodded back, licked his lips, then stroked it again. And then again. And then he twisted his wrist and Bucky stumbled forward, catching himself with a hand on Steve’s strong shoulder. “Keep going,” Bucky whispered again. This time, his eyes were closed so that he could feel as much of this was possible.

Steve kept stroking. Kept looking down to see Bucky’s dick in his hand and how it started to leak little droplets of precum. How, every now and then, it would twitch like it wanted more.

Bucky wasn’t sure what it was that compelled Steve to do it, but one second he was just stroking, and the next, there was a warm, wet feeling engulfing him.

“Shit, Steve—,” Bucky felt his throat close for a second before a broken sounding moan cut through. He kept his hand in a tight grip on Steve’s shoulder, while his other went up to grab at his own hair. He felt like he was becoming delirious.

Steve was sucking his cock. He was bobbing his head, and doing his best not to let his teeth scrape against him. And even though he did a few times, Bucky didn’t even care.

“Ah—Steve—oh, God. Oh, Fuck!” Bucky’s eyes blew open when he felt his balls starting to tingle. It took everything within him not to rock his hips into Steve’s mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was gag the guy during his first blowjob. But, God, his mouth felt so good.

Steve pulled back and Bucky’s cock was hit with the cold air and lack of warmth from Steve’s mouth. Bucky hissed at the feeling, but Steve compensated by stroking up and down his dick more confidently now. “How am I doing?” Steve asked and Bucky let out a surprised bit of laughter.

“You’re seriously asking me?” Bucky said in a voice that was rough and raw with lust.

Steve nodded, then leaned forward to suck the head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, my God!” Bucky yelped and squeezed Steve’s shoulder hard and nearly came. He didn’t, but just barely.

Steve leaned back again and gave Bucky a sweet smile.

“You cocky little shit,” Bucky growled. He grabbed Steve’s wrist and abruptly stopped him. Steve tilted his head up in confusion, but Bucky wasn’t going to bother explaining.

He took a step back and pulled his pants back up. He pointed down at Steve’s pants and demanded, “Take those off.” He walked to the back to leave Steve to it. He went into the manager’s office he rarely used and dug into his desk for the bottle of lube. It was put there a year ago and he’d nearly forgotten about it until now.

When he came back, Steve was sitting on the couch naked and looking nervous. Bucky felt his knees buckle for the second time that night.

He walked over, pulled his pants and briefs off all the way and positioned himself in Steve’s lap, one leg resting on either side of Steve’s thighs.

Steve squinted at the bottle. “Is that lubricant?”

Bucky laughed and nodded. Then mocked him by saying, “Yes, Steven. This is what the humans call... lubricant.”

Steve laughed and put a hand over his eyes in his embarrassment. “Am I that lame?”

Bucky smiled, lifted Steve’s hand off his face and kissed him long and hard. When he pulled away, he tilted his head down and looked directly into Steve’s eyes. He said, with a goofy smile he couldn’t quite help, “Yes. You’re that lame.”

Steve leaned forward and they kissed again. Bucky let Steve take the lead this time, allowing him a chance to explore and try things on his own, and damn... Steve was a fast learner. It started out slow, and as it picked up speed, Bucky felt himself panting. Steve’s tongue was in and out of his mouth, really tasting him. He was biting at Bucky’s lip, pulling it in and sucking on it. And all the while, his hands went to Bucky’s back, trailing until they got down to his ass. He squeezed, and Bucky felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. He pulled Bucky forward, and the friction between them was hot and wet. Bucky started to thrust his hips, feeling the length of Steve’s cock and relishing the way it slid against his own.

He pulled away and moaned right into Steve’s ear, and Steve made this whimpering noise that went straight to Bucky’s balls.

“I want you inside of me,” Bucky said in a groan. He tilted his head until his lips hit Steve’s ear. He closed them around the lobe and sucked it hard into his mouth, eliciting another noise from Steve that was desperate and guttural. When he let go, he said, “I want you to fuck me, Steve.”

Bucky sat back further and popped open the cap on the lube. Steve was just watching, looking mesmerized.

“Gimme your hand,” Bucky said and Steve followed his command almost mindlessly. He squeezed a considerable amount onto Steve’s fingers, then pulled his hand around so that it was positioned by his ass.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t... I uh...” he stammered. Then, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them back up and said, “I don’t know how to do this.”

Bucky smiled and leaned forward to give Steve’s nose a soft kiss, then said, “I’ll walk you through it.”

Steve smiled and nodded, though still looked a bit terrified.

Bucky lifted up a bit to give Steve more room. “One finger first,” he instructed and Steve gave him a hesitant nod in return.

There was a moment of awkward poking and prodding until Steve found the right spot. He rubbed his finger around the entrance and Bucky moaned low in his throat. “Here?” Steve whispered and Bucky gave him a shaky nod. He rubbed his finger over it again, like he wanted to see Bucky’s reaction a second time. It worked. Bucky shuddered and moaned. He pushed down on Steve’s finger, begging for it to go in and he felt pathetic.

Finally, Steve pushed it in. Bucky sighed at the feeling. It was a little tight, but not painful. He was used to it, by now. Although Steve was quite... large. Bucky would definitely need to be prepared.

Steve’s fingers were large too. Bucky was made more aware of that now more than ever as he felt the way the digit slid in and out, stretching him more and more each time. “Hook your finger a little,” Bucky breathed out after Steve had sunk into him the fifth time.

Steve did as he was told and Bucky shot up and let out a noise that was louder than he’d meant for it to be. Steve froze, “Was that good?”

God, he really was precious. Bucky nodded, “Yeah, Steve. Really good. So, good. Do it again.” He did. Bucky felt himself shaking. “Ugh, again,” he whined. Steve kept at it, hitting Bucky’s prostrate, rubbing against it. Bucky thought he might come.

“Should I add another finger?” Steve asked, and this time it was his voice that was barely recognizable. Thick and rough and deep. Bucky looked into his eyes and saw that the blue there was blown out by the black of his pupils, glossy and beautiful.

“Yes, please,” Bucky said. Honestly, pathetic.

Steve put in his middle finger next. And soon his ring finger. And Bucky felt like he could ride on Steve’s hand all night and it would be the best sex he’d ever had.

But soon enough he felt loose and all he wanted was Steve’s cock. He looked down and saw the way it twitched. How it was a bit red and leaking. How it wanted him just as much. “Stop,” Bucky breathed out.

“Stop?” Steve looked at him, sounding just as breathless. Like he was the one being finger fucked.

“I want you inside me. Now,” Bucky growled.

“Okay. Alright,” Steve nodded and pulled his fingers out.

Bucky grabbed hold of both Steve’s shoulders, then went on explaining. “Position it so that—” he was cut off when he felt the head of Steve’s dick already prodding at his hole. He let out a noise that was a mix between a laugh and a moan. “Look who’s eager,” Bucky said.

“Do you blame me?” Steve said back, smiling, and honest to God looked at ease. Bucky thought this was maybe the first time Steve was void of nerves or apprehension. It was while looking at that face, and how it was painted over with adoration, that Bucky sunk down.

Steve threw his head back and moaned. Bucky clung to him, unable to just sit back this time. He took the lead, raising his hips and fucking down on himself. He would rock his hips into it and let Steve really feel him.

And then his arms were fully around Steve’s neck and they were kissing, sloppy and uncoordinated with the way their bodies were moving. He could feel Steve pumping upward, matching Bucky’s pace and setting a rhythm.

Steve’s hands were on Bucky’s hips and they pulled him down harder, forcing him to take more of Steve’s large cock. It felt amazing. His hands were in Steve’s hair, and he yanked back hard. Steve moaned out, “Bucky. It feels so good.”

Bucky gasped and moaned. Steve squeezed Bucky’s hips tighter. “You like that?” Bucky said. “You like being inside me, Steve?”

Steve whimpered and nodded as best as he could with Bucky’s hands gripping his hair. “I’ve never felt so good... in my life.”

“Come on, then,” Bucky said. “Fuck me harder.”

Steve let out an open mouthed moan and Bucky swallowed it with another wet, sloppy kiss. After that, neither of them could think straight. They were just rocking against each other, drowning out the world around them with the sound of their moans. Steve kept doing this thing where he would rub his hands up and down Bucky’s back. And once Bucky had let go of his hair, he’d dip his head down and kiss and lick at Bucky’s collarbone. It was insane to think this was Steve’s first time. But at the same time, it was so obvious. The way he explored Bucky’s body, like he was memorizing it. The way he kept kissing at different areas, tasting them, like he wanted to know which got the best reaction. And then when he found it, he kept at it until Bucky’s voice went hoarse from overuse.

Bucky could die like this, riding Steve on the new couch Tony definitely didn’t buy with the expectation of someone getting fucked on it. In the middle of this coffee shop where he’d met Steve for the first time. Where Steve had literally killed him with kindness.

He thought about Steve on that first day. How he’d snapped at Steve, and Steve had looked like a scared animal. How Steve laughed when Bucky made fun of his stupid latte art, and then turn around and worship whatever bullshit Bucky drew up. How he would perk up whenever Bucky showed up for work. How he bumped their hips together when he though Bucky was being an asshole and wanted to throw him off balance.

Fuck. Bucky felt his balls squeeze with his impending release. Steve was breathless by then, clawing at Bucky’s back and resting his head in the curve of Bucky’s neck. Steve whispered, “I think I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” Bucky whispered back.

“Is it okay...can I c-come... inside you?” Steve asked, rocking a bit hard. A bit faster.

Bucky moaned loud and nodded in a hurry, “Please. Steve. Come inside me. I wanna feel it. Shit. Shit! Steve! I’m coming! Oh, God, Steve!!”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and let out this noise that was... unreal. His body spasmed and lurched and suddenly, Bucky was coming along with him. Bucky road out his orgasm with a long, throaty moan. Feeling Steve pump his way to the finish line, how it filled him so thoroughly, it was too much.

Eventually, Steve’s hips stopped moving, and Bucky knew he was spent. He felt boneless, and he assumed Steve must feel the same. Bucky leaned forward and fully wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, then leaned in and rested there for a moment. He sat like that for a while, letting them catch their breath.

Steve stroked up and down Bucky’s back, soft and lovingly, while he collected himself.

After a while, Bucky lifted his head and gave Steve another kiss. This one was lazy and slow, but it felt just as good as all the rest. In some ways, better, as it mixed with the aftershock of their release.

When they pulled apart, Bucky licked at Steve’s lips and asked, “How was it?”

Steve leaned back a bit to see Bucky’s face. “The sex?” he questioned.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “No, the tacos.”

“Oh! Yeah, right. Sorry,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky shook his head, smiling, “Dummy.”

Steve leaned back to fully relax on the couch. He looked at the mess between them, then up into Bucky’s eyes. He smiled, “I don’t have anything to compare it to.”

Bucky slapped Steve’s chest and laughed, “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Steve laughed along with him, “What? All I’m saying is... the jury’s still out.”

“You seriously pick right now to have a sense of humor?” Bucky deadpanned, and Steve gave him an equally serious look.

“I thought you thought I was funny,” Steve said.

Bucky reached forward and squeezed his nose. Hard. “You are the most unfunny human being on this planet,” Bucky declared, and Steve just laughed, even while his nose was in a painful vice-like grip.

“Okay! Okay! I give,” Steve said, sounding stuffed up.

Bucky released his nose and somehow couldn’t resist the urge to kiss Steve again.

When they parted, Steve smiled against his lips and said, “I wasn’t lying before. But—.” He sucked in a breath. “I don’t think I want anything to compare it to.”

Bucky laughed, then kissed Steve again, then laughed some more. And then finally, Bucky said, “You fucking dork.” They kissed some more, and Steve managed to position them so that Bucky’s back was against the couch and Steve was on top. And Steve was still inside of him. Bucky didn’t think he’d ever want him to pull out. They kissed and rocked against each other for a while after that. It was hard to tell when it would stop. All Bucky knew was that it eventually had to, but not until he got his fill.

* * *

Fall semester was starting soon.

Steve showed up at work with a smile on his face. He greeted a few customers on the way toward the register, pulling on his apron as he went.

Bucky was behind the counter in a heated debate with Natasha over who should’ve won in some game show they’d stayed up late watching. When he entered the work section, Bucky paused his conversation to grab the strap of Steve’s apron. He pulled Steve close and kissed him hard.

Natasha watched for a second, rolled her eyes at them, smiled, then walked off to the back. She’d been doing that a lot over the last couple weeks.

Bucky pulled away and smiled. Steve couldn’t do anything but smile back.

“Hey, doofus,” Bucky said.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Hey, Bucky.”

It was early, so the morning rush was starting. Customers started flooding in and they tended to them. Steve knocked out the first half of the orders on the registered while Bucky and Natasha made the drinks. Then they rotated, so that Natasha was on the register and Bucky and Steve were ‘crafting.’

While in the middle of a caramel macchiato, Steve said, “So, school is starting up again.”

“You excited?” Bucky asked as he decorated his matcha latte.

“Yeah. I was thinking I could work here in between classes. Doesn’t really make sense to go back to the library,” Steve turned with his finished drink and handed it off to the customer. “Here you go, miss,” he said and she looked at him like she might faint. Once she grabbed the drink with a shy smile, he went to work on the next order.

“Guess I got you hooked, huh?” Bucky said, and looked over at Steve while he steamed milk. Steve looked at him just as Bucky gave him a wink, then moved on the finish the drink he was on.

Steve laughed, “Guess so.”

They knocked out a few more orders before Bucky spoke again. “So, uh... how come I’m not in your sketchbook?”

Steve chuckled instantly. “Whatever do you mean?”

Bucky huffed, “Don’t be a dick.” He capped his drink and handed it off to his customer with a smile. Steve’s drink was the last in the rush.

Bucky leaned against the counter and watched him with his arms crossed, obviously waiting for his answer. Steve handed the drink to his customer with a “Have a nice day,” then leaned against the counter and faced Bucky.

“Well?” Bucky pressed and Steve laughed again. Bucky cocked his head to the side when he asked, “What the hell’s so funny?”

Steve waved a hand and shook his head, “Nothing. It’s just... I have more than one sketchbook.”

Bucky opened his mouth, obviously shocked for a second, then closed it and laugh. “You really are a dork, you know that?”

Steve leaned forward and gave Bucky a soft kiss. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
